The Legacy of the Nightingales
by Aerodynamic157
Summary: This is really a better version of my first story, scrapped the idea, rewrote it, and hopefully it's better. Soon getting updated! Hopefully.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of a Family

**Okay, I've decided to scrap the original idea and rewrite it. So, here it goes!**

ooo

Jack Nightingale paced across the room, worried for his wife. He was going to be a father! He was so excited, but really worried. _What if Julie dies? What if the baby dies? What would happen if…_

"Jack, don't be such a worrywart," his wife's friend, Red Blaze, a privateer said. "She'll be fine."

"Jack, come in and meet your daughter." Madelyn said.

Jack rushed in to see his wife holding two babies. "Twins? Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"I didn't know at the time." Julie said calmly. Happiness shone in her eyes. "What should we call them? Perhaps Jewel, for she is the jewel in our life?" she inquired.

"And John." Jack answered.

And so began the legacy of the Nightingale twins.

_~Four years later~_

"John, give it back!" Jewel whined at her brother's door. He had her little stuffed animal that she _always_ carried around with her. "Joooohn!" She called through the door. Jewel was born first, but her brother always teased her. "Moooom! Daaaad! John took my stuffie again!"

John threw Jewel's stuffed animal at Jewel. As long as he wasn't: a) caught, or, b) in trouble for being caught, he could do whatever he wanted with his sister's stuff.


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday, Nightingales!

**A/N: **Okay, I have been _extremely lazy_ for not updating. Hopefully, I'll update before my three-quarter school-year hiatus and banishment, from the computer. And so, I bestow upon you, the next chapter!

_At five years old_

"Happy birthday Jewel and John!" Kestrel said. John and Jewel were grinning ear to ear. John pushed Jewel over and he looked away, whistling. Jewel pretended to glower at him, but the look evaporated like fog on a sunny day. Julie and Jack strode out holding… boxes? John looked confused. Jewel rolled her eyes.

"They're gifts, silly! Y'know, birthday gifts!" Jewel said, as realization dawned on John's face. Kestrel grinned widely. She liked the clueless look on John's face. His eyes were misted over as he tried to figure things out. Kestrel guessed he was the brawn of the two, while Jewel was the brains.

John looked closer at the 'gifts' as Jewel called them. He saw some were red and blue and others were purple and orange. **(A/N: Are these the correct colors for the swashbuckler and buccaneer?) **He shrugged the thought off. If it meant something, he couldn't think of it now. Kestrel produced two gifts of the same colors. They handed the purple and orange ones to Jewel, and the red and blue ones to John.

Kestrel snickered as she watched John prod one of the gift boxes then jump back when it moves. Jewel rolled her eyes again, grinning.

"Open it." She suggested. John opened Kestrel's gift first. He pulled out a cyan blue and blue jeweled dagger, which Julie promptly confiscated. Jewel's face fell. She really wanted her parents allow John to keep it. It was new, and hopefully it would keep John from stealing… liberating her stuff.

"Come on, dear. Let John keep it. He needs something to make sure he's safe. I'll teach him –no both of them- to use it properly." Jack said gently.

"All right. But, under one condition. John, you will not use it unless it is needed. Understand?" John nodded seriously.

"Now that the formalities are over." Jewel interrupted, reaching for a present. She opened Kestrel's gift first. She pulled out a black hat with a cyan blue feather on it. Jewel put it on and looked in a mirror. The feather quivered on the hat. Jewel grinned at her appearance.

"I love it!" She said happily. The rest of the day was really fun. They opened the rest of the presents, played games, and had the cake at the end. At the end of the day, Jewel and John were happy as the sun. But little did they know, that that happiness would not last forever.

**A/N:** Got boring, long and… well… drawn out. Sorry about that. CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! Hopefully, the next chapter will be more eventful.

~Aerodynamic157 signing off~


	3. Chapter 3: The Fate of the Nighingales

**A/N: **So I have been extremely _lazy _for not writing. Curses. Oh well. (Cue TFP Wheeljack's 'oh slag') Aww scrap. *runs off to stop the pot from boiling over*. Whelp, I've delayed it long enough! On with the show!

_-S-_

"I want to go!" Jewel complained. The twins' parents were going to do something that John and Jewel are determined to find out by going with.

"For the _hundredth time _no, you can't go! You'll be fine with Red for now until we come back." Jack told his children again. Julie and Jack were going to Monquista to see how things were doing there. Julie was busy gathering the things they would need. As a privateer, she was the planner for this trip. Jack was a buccaneer, the brawn needed for if they were attacked… hopefully.

"Jack, let the children come with us. They might be helpful on our voyage. Besides, they'll need the experience, and they will hopefully learn something along the way." Julie soothed her husband. Jack looked at them with an okay-fine-you-can-go-but-don't-make-any-trouble face.

"Fine, but one mishap due to the children…" Jack warned.

"Oh, thank you daddy!" John said excitedly. "Jewel, we're going with them!" he yelled across the room, not knowing that Jewel was right behind him.

"Ow, don't be so loud about it, I heard!" Jewel was just as excited as John. "But don't cause any trouble before, or we'll be st-"

"Fine, fine. Don't get into trouble; follow instructions, listen, blah, blah, blah." John said barely listening to the rest of Jewel's sentence. "I get it."

_-S-_

They had officially started the voyage to Monquista, and John, was officially bored.

"When I asked to go along, I never thought it be this long and boring." He grumbled to himself as he inspected the skys. What he didn't notice was a black and golden ship with a gear emblazoned on the fish fin-shaped sail with a black background.

"It's the Armada! John, Jewel, hide!" Jack hissed in their ears. He picked them up by the scruff of their necks and put them into a barrel each.

"Surrender." An armada trooper said. It was devoid of emotion, programmed to only serve its master. "Struggling will be useless."

"Never! We will never bow to the Armada!" Julie yelled defiantly. "We won't go down with a fight!"

The trooper laughed humorlessly. "Well then. FIRE!"

The Armada fired on _The Majestic Phoenix_, blasting holes into her hull. Her crew screamed in fright and pain. Jewel and John curled up tighter in their barrels. John tried to block out the screams… but then they got quieter and quieter until they stopped completely.

"John!" he heard a voice calling. It was his sister, but even her screams were getting fainter and fainter.

"John… worry! Back… some…" All he could hear were a few words, as they drifted apart, unknowing when they'll see each other again…

**A/N: **So, this is the fate of the Nightingale twins… I'll see you next time, when I update… then I'll split them up and tell about their childhood lives in two separate chapters.

_-Aerodynamic157 Out-_


End file.
